As is well known and understood, one of the major concerns of designers of antenna system communication links is the elimination or reduction of external interference sources, such as jamming, self-interference, atmospheric noise, man-made noise, and acoustic noise. As is also well known, most of the arrangements which attempt to resolve these problems of external interference do so in a relatively complex manner, oftentimes utilizing very large directional antennas and/or with antennas having hundreds, or even more, elements. This problem of external interference is especially prevalent in the area of mobile communications systems where omnidirectional antennas are employed, because of the large numbers of users operating in the same frequency band and because of multipath. Use of very large directional antennas in such mobile arena will be seen to be almost a physical impossibility, and an economic impracticality.